blood_and_iron_ww2_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Appalachia
Quick Information Guide National Background The Confederacy of Appalachia was formed in 1861 in response to the over-stepping authority of the Union of Columbia that was slowly tearing away the social contract that kept the nation together. After secession from the Union, the Confederate government sent demands to Columbia to remove Federal troops from Fort Sumter in South Carolina; these demands were not met and the continuation of Union troops in Confederate land was seen as an invasion and act of war, in which siege was laid to the military installation. President Lincoln ordered the dispatch of Union troops and full-out war soon began. Various other states began to succeeded as well, and there was sentiment for succession in places like Maryland and Missouri but the military under command of President Lincoln took over these states and began to destroy the fabric of Democracy in the Union. The Confederacy fought a harsh war with the Union of Columbia, fighting primarily a defensive war against waves of Federal troops trying to break the "Mason-Dixon" On September 17th 1862, Confederate General Robert E. Lee won a decisive victory at the Battle of Antietam, slaughtering Union troops and began to cut of D.C from the rest of the Union. Confederate sympathizers in Maryland began to rise up, with support of Lee's forces, and began to rebel against Colombian oppressive tactics. The Anglo Isles got word of the great victory and continued negotiations set forth before to fully recognize the Confederate States. With Anglo approval, the Gaulcians also set up diplomacy to recognize the Confederacy. With two of the worlds major nations backing the Confederacy, the Union was sharply divided on the war. Many called to sign an armistice in fear of Anglo and Gaulcian forces landing on Union soil but others demanded the war continue. Ultimately Lincoln's determination for a unified United States forced him in arresting those that demanded for peace. Contrary to the detractors beliefs, a combined Anglo-Gaulcian force did not invade the Union but various naval skirmishes did take place and many Union ports were blockaded. This was a great relief for the Confederacy but there was still a ground war to face. Union General Sherman surprised the South as he launched a daring raid across the Confederacy in November of 1864 as part of a final last ditch effort by Lincoln to break Confederate morale and break a long stalemate. As Sherman employed a tactic called Total War, devastating southern lands, his forces were halted outside of Atlanta, Georgia as Confederate troops and militias amassed and sent General Sherman'f forces in disarray. This defeat and the full liberation of Maryland had forced Union opinion and the people and military alike displayed civil disobedience to send a message to Lincoln: End the war and bring our boys home. Lincoln angrily agreed and sent General Grant to Appomattox, VA to settle a cease-fire with the Confederate leadership. After the war ended both sides began rebuilding and establishing diplomatic ties, but tensions still existed. A group of Union Senators and Representatives who were tired of Lincoln's violations of law and his shenanigans held an emergency session to impeach the President. It didn't take long to find him guilty and a force of Federal troops was dispatched to Ford's theater to apprehend Lincoln. A year later later he, along with Sherman, were sentenced to death and hanged in the center of New York City, the Union of Columbia's new capital. In appreciation of the Gaulcian giving aid the Confederacy promised to uphold Gaulcia's interests in Aztexuma and sent troops to areas bordering Texas where Aztexuman resistance was being organized. Devastated by warfare and a need to improve economic conditions the Confederate government began the process of freeing slavery and establishing laws to protect the freed people. The arrival of new technology to the South created a "Confederate Industrial Revolution". As years went on, Confederate war heroes such as Jackson, who survived friendly-fire, and Lee became presidents of the Confederate States of America. The discovery of oil in Texas generated huge profits and wealth for the nation while Atlanta became an important hub of international economics. Neutrality in World War 1 and a firm appreciation to a gold and solver backed currency helped in severely decreasing the effects of the Great Depression the world currently is facing. Politics BE COMPLETED__FORCETOC__